Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way: A Klaine Oneshot
by RavenKlaineEllie
Summary: Kurt gets some good news from Blaine which leads to some fun times at Blaine's house. ; Oneshot. Please review! Constructive criticism is very welcome! Warning: Smut.


Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way: A Hot Klaine Oneshot

Summary: Kurt gets some good news from Blaine which leads to some fun times at Blaine's house. ;)

DISCLAIMER: My name is Ellie, not Ryan Murphy. I don't own Glee or these characters. But boy, do I wish I did.

Kurt dropped his bag down as he entered the house. It had been a long and tiring Friday, and there had been a lack of Blaine. They were supposed to hang out the day before, but Blaine's mother had insisted on a special family dinner because Blaine's aunt came to visit.

He almost didn't bother getting his phone when he heard the ring, but he didn't regret it after he picked it up and saw that Blaine was calling him.

"Hey babe." He answered.

"Hey, do you want the good news or the other good news first?"

"Anything that will make me forget today."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm just tired and Rachel was being a brat in Glee today."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, but I think I can make it a little better. My dad's going out of town this weekend."

"…And that's good why?"

"Because my mom is going back to Michigan with my aunt to see my cousin's new baby."

"Oh. Your house is going to be _really_ empty..."

"I know… I was hoping maybe you wouldn't mind keeping me company."

"Oh Gaga, Blaine, this is perfect. My dad's at that conference thing and Carole's visiting with her mom. They won't even know."

"…What about Finn?"

"I have so much leverage over him that even if he did notice I'm gone, he'd never tell."

Blaine laughed. "Will I see you tonight, then?"

"You couldn't keep me away."

….

Kurt pressed the doorbell and stood on the large porch at Blaine's house.

Blaine opened the door and greeted him with a kiss. "You know, you can just come in when my parents aren't home to judge you."

Kurt chuckled. "Right, it's a habit." He leaned in and kissed Blaine again. "How was your day?"

"Great, now that you're here." He replied, smiling. "Oh, let me take your bags." Blaine reached for the duffel bags that held Kurt's clothes and many bottles moisturizer and facial scrubs. He led Kurt upstairs to his room and set the bags down. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kurt murmured, leaning into Blaine closely, kissing him meaningfully.

Their kissing grew heavier as they stumbled back onto Blaine's bed. The young men lay down; Kurt on top of Blaine, rutting his hips against Blaine's to produce friction between their hardening

"Too many clothes. Get them off, now." Kurt panted in between kissing Blaine's neck.

"You're hot when you want something." Blaine mused.

Kurt scoffed and tugged his shirt off before pulling Blaine's over his head. Blaine was thrusting his clothed erection up against Kurt's. Kurt reached for the zipper on Blaine's jeans and pulled them down with his boxers in one swipe. He fumbled with the buttons on his own skintight designer jeans before removing them.

Blaine took in the sight of Kurt's long limbs and alabaster skin. "You're too beautiful."

Kurt kissed him passionately before pulling away and looking him deeply in the eyes. "Speak for yourself."

Blaine moved to be on top and he leaned over Kurt, kissing down his neck and chest, pausing to tease his hard nipples. Kurt moaned and reached down to rub his lover's hard-on. Blaine worked his way down until he reached Kurt's erect member. He kissed the head and licked Kurt's pre-cum from his lips before engulfing Kurt's dick into his mouth. He swallowed around Kurt's dick. Kurt moaned and threw his head back. His hips thrust forward instinctively into Blaine's hot, wet, mouth. Blaine took him in easily, deep throating his boyfriend's large member.

Kurt began to moan anxiously as he got to the edge of an orgasm. Blaine pulled away and Kurt whimpered in disappointment.

"Ah ah ah. I can't let you cum yet." Blaine teased.

"Please." Kurt whined

"What?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Please, fuck me, now. Please." He moaned.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" Blaine reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Kurt spread his legs, bringing his knees up to allow Blaine access to his puckered asshole. Blaine squirted the lube generously onto his fingers and leaned down to prepare Kurt. He slowly inserted a finger into his entrance and Kurt let out a long groan.

"You like that, don't you baby?" Blaine murmured.

"Yes, yes. M-More. Please." Kurt gasped.

Blaine added another finger to Kurt's tight asshole and started scissoring them, stretching his puckered hole. Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine hit his prostate.

"There, right there, don't stop." He panted.

Blaine slowly inserted a third finger to stretch Kurt. He fucked Kurt with his fingers, thrusting as deeply as he could until Kurt was ready. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt's tight hole and reached for a condom in the drawer. He rolled it onto his throbbing cock and coated it with lube.

Blaine leaned over Kurt to kiss him lovingly. "I love you, beautiful."

Kurt stared into Blaine's amber eyes. "I love you too" He said, without hesitation. "I'm ready. I want you _inside_ me." He panted, lusting for Blaine's cock.

Blaine lined his head up with Kurt's entrance and slowly pushed in. Kurt relaxed his muscles and took in Blaine's length.

Blaine groaned. "Are you alright?"

Kurt panted from the slight pain. "Yeah, move a little bit."

Blaine began to slowly pull out until only his head was still in Kurt's tight asshole. Kurt nodded in consent. Blaine thrust back into Kurt gently. He did so again, building up a rhythm. Kurt gasped as Blaine hit his prostate and Blaine kept hitting it, Kurt crying out his name in ecstasy.

"Oh God, so good. Right there, harder. Fuck me!" Kurt shouted in desire.

Blaine sped up, ramming deeply into Kurt's tight cavity. He pushed Kurt's legs back more, fucking him as deeply as possible. "You're so tight, Kurt. So fucking tight."

Kurt grasped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him intensely. Blaine panted as he thrust into Kurt repeatedly between their kisses. "I love you, baby. Forever. "

Kurt stared at him through his blissful daze. "I love you too. I always will." Kurt shuddered as his orgasm built up. "Oh babe, I'm gonna cum."

"Me too." With that, Blaine's pace sped up as he fucked Kurt as deeply as he could. Blaine plunged into Kurt, hitting his prostate, both of them crying out in stupor as they came. Kurt's juices spurted onto their chests. Blaine thrust slowly as he came down from his orgasm. He gently pulled out of Kurt as he grew soft. He tugged the condom off and tied it before throwing it in the trash.

Blaine kissed Kurt lovingly and then got up to get a washcloth. He wiped the cum from their chests and laid back down next to him. Kurt was smiling widely.

"What?" Blaine asked, bemused.

"I don't have to leave. " Kurt mused. "I get to stay, all night. With you."

Blaine drew closer to Kurt and held him lovingly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
